To Something More
by AmethystFalling
Summary: Slash. Ethan and Benny have reached the point where they're about to become something more than friendship. Bethan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

X

Benny woke with a yawn and a stretch. Today he was going to hang out with Ethan, which immediately brought a smile to his face. They were getting closer every day, which originally seemed impossible considering they were already so close. It was hard not to like Ethan. His shy smile, his dark eyes, his amazing arms...

Benny blushed madly. He was getting into weird territory. He swung his legs off his bed and headed to his bathroom to start getting ready.

X

"Hey Ethan," Benny smiled when the door was opened.

"Hey," Ethan said, smiling back and just standing there.

"So..." Benny trailed off. "Am I allowed inside?"

"Oh! Um, yeah. I just spaced out for a minute." Ethan turned and led Benny into his living room and turned on his TV and Xbox. _I seriously need to stop staring at him. It's just so hard. _Ethan thought. "I got this new game. It's called Zombie Knight Battle."

"Dude! I've heard of that game. It's supposed to be epic. We _have _to play it."

"Sure," Ethan agreed and handed Benny a controller.

X

On screen, the main Knight passionately made out with his girlfriend before realizing she had been turned into a zombie and turned into one himself.

Benny laughed. "Talk about a horrible first kiss."

"I wouldn't know," Ethan shrugged. "I've never kissed anybody."

"Really?" Benny turned to look at him.

Ethan could feel an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck. "N-no."

"That's okay. I haven't either."

Ethan blinked at Benny. "Never?" Benny shook his head.

"I mean, it's kinda weird since we're already freshman, but I'm saving it for the right person."

"O-oh." Ethan couldn't help but wonder who this right person was. He thought of Erica and a surge of jealousy welled up in him. He did not like the thought of Erica and Benny together. _Bennica_ He thought with a fierce growl.

"Hey, E?" Benny lightly shook Ethan's shoulder, snapping him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You just got this intense look on your face. I've never seen you look so angry."

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about kissing."

"Yeah?" Benny forced a smirk onto his face. "Thinking about kissing Sarah?"

"Nah. I'm over her."

"Wow," Benny raised his eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither," Ethan shrugged. "I just don't feel as close with her as I do with other people."

Benny hummed. "I know I said I want to kiss someone special, but... I feel like I would mess it up and the girl would laugh."

"I know how you feel." When Ethan had liked Sarah, he had worried about that often.

"I just... Feel like I should kiss someone I trust wouldn't laugh," Benny looked at Ethan. "You know?"

"Yeah," Ethan blushed. "The only person I really trust that much is you."

"Same here. I don't know if I could trust anyone else with my first kiss."

"M-maybe we could...?"

Benny smirked. "Ethan, are you asking me to kiss you?"

Somehow, Ethan's blush deepened. "W-we don't have to-"

"I want to." Benny swiftly cut him off, knowing how long Ethan's stuttering could last. Ethan thickly swallowed and the two boys began to lean into each other. Their lips were about to brush when a loud crash sounded in the kitchen.

The two boys jumped apart from each other, startled. "I'm alright!" Ethan's mom shouted.

Benny coughed awkwardly. "Maybe we should go to your room."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed and turned off their forgotten game.

X

The tension only increased now that they were in closer, more private quarters. They were looking at everything except each other.

"Let's sit down," Ethan suggested, gesturing at his bed.

Deciding not to drag this out, Benny pushed forward. He put a hand on Ethan's shoulder and leaned closer. "Are you sure you want to do this, E? You only get one first kiss."

"I'm sure," Ethan mumbled, subconsciously moving closer to Benny. "I trust you."

"Good," Benny said simply and tilted his head as he leaned in. _Kissing really just feels like lips on my lips,_ Ethan thought, expecting fireworks or something.

That was until Benny pressed closer into him and began to move his lips against him. Ethan could feel Benny's hot tongue prodding at his lips, so he opened them and then they were _really _kissing. His mouth felt oddly full, and Benny's tongue was really slippery, but it actually felt good.

Distantly, Ethan could hear somebody moaning and he began to feel dizzy. He desperately needed air but didn't want to move away. Benny was the one to break the kiss, and they were both left gasping for breath.

"Well, shit," Benny said breathlessly and smiled widely.

"Yeah," Ethan swallowed the taste of pure Benny in his mouth.

"You can seriously moan, dude."

Ethan's face heated up. "I was moaning? I thought that was you!"

"That was definitely you, bro," Benny looked at him. "At least I know it was real if you weren't conscious of it. I liked it."

"Uh, thanks." Ethan nervously looked down. Now what were they going to do?

"Hey," Benny frowned. "Didn't you like it?"

"Of course!" Ethan said. "I was just thinking about what we were going to do now."

"Well," Benny said. "I wouldn't mind giving you my second kiss as well as my first."

"T-that sounds good," Ethan stuttered slightly and Benny moved in to seal their lips together.

X

After another making out session, they just chilled and played video games for the rest of the night. Benny was kind of surprised Ethan could just switch from sucking face with him to playing Mario Kart Wii. At least he now knew that Ethan was still his friend and nothing would be awkward between them.

As the clock on the television turned to nine o' clock, Benny got up and stretched. "Well, Grandma's going to be expecting me soon."

"Alright, I'll walk you out," Ethan got up and they both walked downstairs.

"I had fun today," Benny smiled at Ethan once the front door was closed and grabbed his hand.

Ethan looked down where their hands were laced together. "Me too."

Benny put a finger under his chin and forced him to look up. He pressed their lips together gently. As quickly as he was there, Benny pulled away. Ethan subconsciously moved forward, trying to prolong the feeling. The taller teen walked down the front steps with a renewed pep in his step. "See you at school tomorrow!" Benny called behind him.

"Bye," Ethan called weakly after him.

What just happened?

X

When Benny made it up the stairs to his room, he squealed – in a very manly way – and began jumping on his bed. After the excitement wore off, he coughed into his palm and calmly sat down on his bed, the day's events running through his mind.

He played a kick ass game with Ethan.

He had his first kiss with Ethan.

He had his second kiss with Ethan.

He played another kick ass game with Ethan.

_He had his third kiss with Ethan._

Life just couldn't get any better.

X

Hey guys! So you've probably already guessed that this is going to be a multi chapter story, so you should follow and review if you like it. It _is_ slash, if don't already know (I don't know how you wouldn't), so if you don't like slash just click away. For the sake of the story, we're going to pretend that Erica and Benny never kissed lol.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

X

Benny and Ethan walked through the front door of school, talking about the recent X-Men comic book.

"Did you _see_ Magneto's new lackey? His mutant power was so cool-"

"Ethan! Benny!" A familiar voice called from behind them. The boys turned to see Sarah walking towards them.

"Hey, Sarah," Ethan said. "What's up?"

"Did your parents give you an envelope this morning?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Ethan pulled it out of his backpack. "What is it?"

"It's my advanced payment for this Friday," Sarah grinned and took the envelope offered to her. "I have a date and I need to go shopping for a new outfit."

"Really? Who is it with?" Benny asked.

"Just a swim team guy. I'll see you guys later."

As Sarah walked away, Benny turned to Ethan. "Harsh." He winced as they turned to start walking to their lockers.

"What is?"

"Sarah, going on a date. With a guy that isn't you." Benny elaborated.

"I told you I was over her," Ethan shrugged. "I wasn't lying."

Benny nodded. "Now what girl do you like?" _I hope I'm not being too obvious_ Benny thought.

"I dunno… I don't really like any girls."

Benny did a victory dance in his head. _Yes! _"That's cool," He said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"What about you?" Ethan said, trying and failing to open his locker. He grunted when he yanked on the lock. "Can you open this? It's impossible." Benny cast the spell and the lock opened. "Thanks. Do you like anybody? What happened to your crush on Erica?"

"It's pretty obvious that we're not going to be together, considering I like my steaks well done and Erica likes it rare." Ethan snorted at Benny's horrible joke. "Anyway, she gotten really shallow and I don't really like that."

"I thought you wanted any girl that would go out with you."

"What?" Benny frowned. "Maybe before, but not now. I have a more refined taste."

"Oh yeah? Then who's up to your standards now?

"A few people," Benny answered vaguely.

It was Ethan's turn to frown. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

"Maybe another time," Benny said and was saved from answering anything else when the bell rang. "Let's go to homeroom."

As they began to walk, Ethan's brow furrowed._ Is Benny keeping things from me?_

X

_Sorry E_ Benny thought. He could tell that Ethan was hurt that he wasn't telling him who he likes. _You'll just get freaked out._ They were in the last period of the day, English. He could almost feel the looks Ethan was sending him. Benny didn't know if he could keep this up.

He heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rang. Just as he was shoving his stuff inside his backpack, Ethan walked up in front of him. Benny sighed, expecting the third degree.

"You want to come over to my house today?" Ethan asked and Benny blinked.

"Sure, dude…" Benny started before wincing. "Wait, I have a math test tomorrow. I'll fail if I don't do some serious study time."

"I could help."

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"I'm a Mathlete, remember?" Ethan smiled.

"Well yeah, but I kinda feel bad about not paying you or anything…"

"I'm sure you could find a different method of payment…" Ethan trailed off suggestively and took a step closer. From how close they were, Benny could feel Ethan's breath on his lips and was tempted to lean closer to seal their lips together. Then he remembered they were in a crowded school hallway and took a step back.

Benny cleared his throat awkwardly. "That sounds good. I still need to finish my other homework, so I'll see you at eight?"

Ethan agreed, and the boys headed home.

X

_I can't believe that worked!_

Ethan grinned to himself as he walked home. After Benny told him that he liked someone –no, a few people- at school, he couldn't help but get insanely jealous. His first instinct was to make Benny tell him who he liked and sic Rory or Erica on them, but Ethan realized that wouldn't work. He thought about how genuinely excited Benny was about kissing him the night before, and decided to use that in his favor.

He was kind of embarrassed about doing it right there in the school hallway, but it was definitely worth it to see Benny's expression go from shock to want in the span of two seconds.

Now Ethan wanted to see how fast he could make Benny's face change tonight.

X

_I can't believe Ethan just came on to me!_

It was kind of like a dream come true. Benny got to make out with him last night, and now he got to tonight too, and Ethan wasn't going to be as timid, either? It was perfect. Benny had no idea what brought Ethan's new behavior on, but he was all for it.

X

Ethan wanted to be prepared for the next time Benny kissed him.

He glanced at his computer warily. There were probably some sites that explained how to kiss... Just the thought made Ethan blush all the way to his hairline. He really didn't want to do anything embarrassing, but he wanted to be prepared for when Benny would kiss him tonight. Ethan took two steps towards his computer before walking to his window, locking it and shutting it. He didn't need any nosy vampires looking into his bedroom.

Huffing a sigh, he signed onto his computer and opened a browser. His fingers danced over his keyboard as he wondered what to write before deciding on 'how to kiss'. There were some Girly sites, a very embarrassing porn site, and a more uniform looking one. Ethan clicked on the uniform one, and made sure his bedroom door was locked.

There was a section on initiating a kiss, but Ethan skipped passed that one. They were doing pretty good in that area. The next section was about how you should start off with a few slow kisses, then press harder together and 'stack your lips'. Ethan thought about last night. They had just gone straight to stacking, so Benny would be surprised that Ethan knew about the light kisses. Ethan read on with renewed vigor, excited to see what else he could have on Benny.

The next part was where to place your hands. It said not to just put your hands at your sides – which made Ethan blush because that's exactly what he did. It said that putting your hands in your partner's hair was a really sensual move, so he decided he would do that. After that was the part about French kissing, which was where Ethan was the most lost at. The article said to never just keep your tongue limp, so always have it moving around, alternating between shallow and deep motions.

And lastly, there was a part on biting. It seemed kind of odd, so he decided he wasn't going to do it. He looked down at the clock on his screen and read that it was almost eight o' clock. Ethan quickly exited out, and cleared his history.

He was setting up his math stuff on his bed when his mother called out, "Ethan, Benny is here!"

"Okay, mom!" Ethan quickly took on final glance around his room, making sure that everything was in place. He self consciously put some old laundry in his hamper. Then he realized Benny practically lived in this room, and eased up. This would be so bad, would it?

X

I really appreciate all the support I got on the last chapter! It seriously made my day. Didn't you love Atticus's stripped sweater in the new episode (Flushed)? He looked so cute.

Please review if you liked my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

X

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, E," Benny said as he walked into Ethan's room, shutting the door behind him.

"It's no big deal," Ethan said as they both sat on his bed, math books in their laps. "You're my best friend. Anyway, math is easy."

Benny snorted. "At least one of us gets this stuff."

"It's simple," Ethan said as he scooted closer and leaned over Benny's lap to his math book. "All you have to do is apply the equation…" Benny began to stare at Ethan. He was really, _really_ close right now. It was all Benny could do not to kiss him.

"Do you understand?" Ethan asked, eyes flickering up to Benny's face. _Bad idea_ Ethan thought, as he blushed. Benny was giving him the look that meant he was about to kiss him. Ethan subconsciously moved forward a bit, and Benny was quick to move in and press their lips together. Ethan thought back to the article he read, and began to pull away and then gently push their lips together.

_Well, this is new_ Benny thought as Ethan began to take control of the kiss. _I definitely like this._ Ethan tried to get better access to Benny, but their crossed legs kept knocking and their math books were getting in the way. The smaller boy pulled away quickly, uncrossing his legs and pushing their math books to the side of the bed. Ethan resealed the kiss, and moved close enough that he was hovering over Benny's lap. He buried his hands in Benny's hair, and ran his tongue along Benny's lower lip.

Benny opened his mouth, and wrapped his arms around Ethan's hips. Now Ethan was really sitting on his lap. Ethan remembered the article, and began to run the tip of his tongue along the tip of Benny's, and alternated between shallow and deep motions. They were both breathing lightly out of their noses, but Ethan needed a deep breath of air, so he pulled back.

Like last time, Benny grinned. "That was new."

Ethan shrugged a little, embarrassed. "Did you like it?"

"More like loved it. Where did you learn that stuff?"

"Just around…" Ethan mumbled vaguely.

"Now I know it's kind of weird to ask, especially after that amazing making out," Benny said, grin widening when Ethan's blush deepened. "But I _really_ need to pass this test. Tutor me?"

X

The two boys worked for the next hour and a half until Benny had the material down. "You should seriously replace my math teacher."

Ethan laughed. "Because the low pay and dealing with moody teenagers all day is really appealing."

"Maybe not," Benny agreed. "But…" He lightly ran his hand down Ethan's spine, settling his hand on his lower back. "Imagine all the things we could do in that empty classroom at lunch."

Ethan shivered, and they both leaned in. There was a sharp knock on the door, and the boys quickly jumped away from each other in time for the door to completely open. "Benny, your grandmother will be wondering where you are soon," Mrs. Morgan said. "I would invite you to stay, but it's a school night."

"That's fine, Mrs. Morgan," Benny said, packing his math book in his satchel. "I was just about to leave." When Ethan's mom turned her back, Benny quickly pecked Ethan on the lips.

"See you later, E."

Ethan licked his lips. "Bye."

The seer watched as Benny left the room. What was their relationship becoming?

X

Ethan opened his locker and looked around for Benny. When he couldn't find him, he sighed and started putting his things in his backpack. It was three days since the last time they kissed, and Ethan really wanted to talk about it. There was just never the right time, or there were people around. Tomorrow was Friday, and since they basically hung out every Friday, Ethan knew there would be ample time to talk it out when his parents weren't in the house.

Plus, if his house was empty minus Jane and Sarah, they could do more than play video games without his mother constantly interrupting.

"Boo," A voice whispered right next to his ear. Ethan jumped violently, and Benny laughed from behind him.

"I so got you, dude!"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "That was so lame."

"But it worked," Benny pointed out, traces of amusement on his face. "I'm coming over to your house tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, you always do. Why would this be different?"

"It's just… we haven't had a lot of _alone time_." Benny put extra emphasis on the last two words. "I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"No way," Ethan said, shutting his locker. "I just think that we need to talk about it. We don't need to stop."

"Good," Benny smiled. They began to walk to class, and Rory met them half way.

"Hey guys!" Rory called out in his usual excited voice. "Are you guys gonna hang out tomorrow?"

"Actually, Ethan is going to tutor me tomorrow," Benny lied and gave Ethan a pointed glance.

Ethan caught on. "Benny really needs my help."

"Tutoring? Lame!" Rory easily brushed it off. "Maybe we could hang out on Saturday?"

Ethan didn't really want to, and he knew Benny definitely didn't, but Rory was their friend. "Sure."

"Cool," Rory grinned. "I'll see you guys later!" He walked to his next class.

Benny frowned at Ethan. "Why did you do that?"

"He's our friend. We've kind of been ignoring him since…" Ethan trailed off.

That brought a smile to Benny's face. "I guess we could hang out with him."

"Anyway, what happened on your math test? You took it two days ago, right?"

"I probably got a solid B."

Ethan grinned crookedly. "That's really good."

"Way better than the fail I would have gotten without you."

"It's no big deal," Ethan shrugged.

"I feel like I can't do a lot of things without you," Benny admitted.

Ethan blushed. "Thanks, but we should talk about that tomorrow at my house. Not here."

"I get it," Benny said. "I just wanted to tell you."

"I feel like I can't do a lot without you either, but," Ethan gestured to their classroom door. "We should probably go to class."

X

Isn't Ethan's mom just the best cockblock? LOL

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

X

Ethan opened his door and blinked. "You're here early."

"Hello to you too," Benny walked in the house and dropped his voice down to a whisper. "I figured we could have some alone time before any vampires with super hearing come into your house."

"Good plan." It was Friday, and his parents were about to leave for their date night. They walked up the stairs to Ethan's room, where they shut and locked the door. Benny eagerly leaned in, and Ethan was quick to push his face away.

"Ow! Dude!"

"Sorry, Benny." Ethan didn't really look apologetic. "But we really need to talk before Sarah gets here."

Benny pouted. "Then when are we going to kiss?"

"After my parents leave. We can turn up the music so Sarah doesn't hear us."

"Sounds good." The boys sat on Ethan's bed. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About us," Ethan said. He nervously scratched his head. "What are we?"

"Best friends," Benny replied immediately.

"Best friends that make out?"

"…I guess not then."

"What do you want us to be?" Ethan asked, a little afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"I don't want to stop being friends," Benny said. "But I don't want to be _just_ friends."

"Same here." Ethan allowed himself a small smile.

"Maybe we could be… boyfriends?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to keep it a secret." Benny looked a little hurt, so Ethan quickly elaborated. "Imagine how much more we'll get bullied at school."

"True. Let's just tell people when we're ready."

"Alright," Ethan said, smiling fully now before frowning. "But, um…"

Benny looked concerned. "What is it?"

"It's just," Ethan paused, trying to think of a way to word what he was going to say. "When you said you like a few other people at school…" Ethan trailed off in a mumble, not meeting Benny's eyes.

"Oh, that? I was just trying to hide the fact that I liked you. It was a lie."

Ethan flushed. "_What_?"

"I just wanted to see if you got jealous. I guess it worked," Benny had the nerve to laugh.

"Benny!" Ethan shouted, and smacked him on the arm. "You really had me worried."

"Ouch! Sorry, E," Benny could tell that Ethan still needed some reassurance. "I still think other people are hot, I mean, you probably do too," Ethan gave a nod in affirmation. "I don't like any of them even close to how much I like you."

Benny laced their fingers together and kissed Ethan on the forehead. Ethan smiled. "I don't like anyone as much as I like you, either. Thanks, Benny."

Benny grinned back. "Now can I kiss you?"

Ethan rolled his eyes in mock irritation and sighed falsely. "If you have too."

They both leaned towards each other, and Ethan decided that smiling while kissing was one of his favorite things to do.

Benny was quick to open his mouth, and Ethan followed in suit. The taller boy pressed farther into Ethan and began to lead him back onto the bed. Ethan wrapped his arms around Benny's neck as he lay back onto his bed, Benny supporting himself with his arms and hovering over Ethan. As their kissing began to get more intense, Benny groaned quietly and lowered himself onto Ethan, chest resting against each other.

Ethan felt like he was suffocating in the best way possible. The pressure of Benny's body against his and the way Benny was kissing him was driving Ethan crazy. He tightened his arms around Benny and shifted, creating the best feeling ever. Both boys moaned against each other and Ethan wished and hoped that this feeling would never end-

"Jane! Ethan! Sarah's here!" Mr. Morgan called up the stairs. "Your mother and I are leaving!"

Ethan broke away. "Okay!" He called out and hoped it didn't sound too breathless. They resumed kissing.

"Door locked?" Benny asked. Ethan hummed in affirmation and pulled the taller boy down onto him again. Benny cautiously ran a hand up Ethan's shirt, gently rubbing his stomach before he began to move upwards. He was about to touch Ethan's chest when his cell phone rang.

Benny pulled away and Ethan groaned. "Don't stop now!"

"That's Grandma's ring tone. I _have_ to answer." Benny won't admit it often, but he really worries about his grandmother. Everyone knew the old woman could take care of herself, but Benny was still scared of losing her. She was basically all he had.

"Fine." Ethan sighed and lay back on his bed as Benny rolled off him to answer the phone. "Just know that I am malcontented."

"Alright," Benny laughed, and answered his phone. "Hello?" His brow furrowed as he listened to the other line. "Grandma? What's wrong?" There was pause while his Grandmother talked on the other end. "I'll be home in a minute."

"You're leaving?" Ethan asked, sitting up and pulling down his shirt from where Benny pushed it up. "Why?"

"I don't know…" Benny frowned. "Grandma seemed pretty… off though."

"I understand. I'll see you at school Monday." Ethan leaned up when Benny bent down to kiss him. "Wish we could have done more of that tonight."

"Me too. I dunno what's making Grandma act so weird," Benny shrugged and they opened Ethan's bedroom door and began to walk downstairs. Sarah was downstairs watching television with Jane.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan called.

"Hey," She smiled back. "What were you too doing up there?"

"Nerd stuff," Benny lied, but Sarah didn't seem to notice. He walked to the front door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Benny," Ethan said as the door closed behind his boyfriend.

Sarah looked confused. "Why did he leave?"

"His Grandma called and said he had to go home right away. Benny doesn't know why," Ethan answered, sitting down on the couch with the girls.

"Oh." Sarah said and turned her attention back to the television

"Anyway, it's probably no big deal." Ethan said. "He probably-"

"Ethan!" Jane interrupted. "I'm trying to watch my show!"

The teenagers stopped talking and began to watch the show.

X

Ethan played on his computer, the typing seeming loud in the silent house. His parents had come home and Sarah had left a couple hours ago. Everyone in his house was asleep but him. Ethan tapped out a quick combination on his computer and easily defeated the boss level.

Just as he was about to proceed to the next level, his phone lit up with a text. He picked it up and saw that it was from Benny. It was a scientific fact that he would not have been able to keep the smile off his face if he tried.

_Hey, are you awake? _The text said.

_No._ Ethan cleverly texted back.

_Very funny. Come out to your back yard. _Benny responded.

Ethan smiled. A little late night fun couldn't hurt anybody. He stealthily crept down his stairs, and just as he was congratulating himself on his silence, he stubbed his toe on his kitchen island. He let out a squawk of pain and froze, listening for the sounds of anyone waking up.

When nobody did, he continued his journey with only a slight limp and successfully made it out to his backyard.

"Dude, what's wrong with your foot?" Benny asked lowly when he saw Ethan approaching.

"Tripped in my kitchen," Ethan said. "How'd you get over my fence?"

"I hopped the fence," Benny said proudly. At Ethan's disbelieving look, he sighed and fessed up. "I climbed on some old bricks to help me get over."

"That makes more sense. What did your Grandma want?"

"You're just full of questions," Benny laughed. "Apparently, there was a big magic surge from your house when we were together, and she wanted to make sure that I wasn't using my magic. So, I went home and she figured out I wasn't, but…"

"But?" Ethan questioned.

"She found out something else… That we're together."

"What? How?" Ethan said, surprised.

"Don't be mad!" Benny said, much too loudly.

Ethan shushed him. "I'm not mad, just surprised. How did she figure it out?"

"When two people that legitimately love each other come together, it's like magic. Grandma is already used to your parents and the other couples on the street, but when a new one came along, she was shocked. I had to explain to her that it was us." Benny still seemed wary of Ethan's reaction.

"That's fine with me," Ethan said. "But why didn't she notice when we were kissing before?"

"It's because we were officially a couple yet. There wasn't a surge of magic."

"So that means… Are we really that close?"

"Yeah," Benny grinned. "We're basically soul mates."

"Soul mates," Ethan said lowly. "That's so cheesy." Benny began to lean forward. "But I could get used to it." Ethan met him halfway, and they kissed long and slowly.

X

And now they're soul mates! I honestly have no idea where this story is going, but... haha.

As always, thanks so my reviews/followers/favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

X

**This chapter is a little bit more… graphic? If you don't like that, just mosey along.**

**I'm saying it's basically a massive amount of Ethan and Benny making out.**

X

Ethan worked on his homework through most of Saturday, trying to finish before Rory and Benny came to his house at four. He finished most of his homework for the week, and settled down in his living room to watch some television.

Now that he didn't have any school work to focus on, Ethan could feel his mind wandering. He felt like he was in a daze from what Benny had told him yesterday. They were soul mates. They were probably going to live the rest of their lives together. They... Were probably in love with each other.

Ethan knew that he loved Benny, but he didn't know if he was ready to give such an emotional recognition to his boyfriend just yet. He needed time to get used to the idea of loving Benny before he told him.

With that sorted out, Ethan smiled and gave the television his undivided attention.

X

About a couple hours later, Benny came by to hang out. He was early again.

"Same reason as last time?" Ethan said, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"Same reason as last time," Benny said with a wide smirk as Ethan led him up to his bedroom. Ethan closed and locked the door behind himself, as usual, but instead of going to the bed, Benny pushed the smaller boy against the door and kissed him roughly.

Ethan loves it when Benny kisses him gently, but he was beginning to see an upside to this too. Benny forcefully tangled their tongues together, and Ethan moaned at the new feeling. It left him breathless and a little weak in the knees, so he was glad when Benny leaned on him to further push him into the door.

Like last time, Benny began to rub gently at his stomach under his shirt before moving upwards to his chest. This time he wasn't interrupted, and tweaked the rosy nipple. Ethan jerked and moaned loudly into the kiss as Benny began to roll his sensitive nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Benny moved his unused hand to trail behind Ethan and reach down to roughly squeeze his butt. Now it was Ethan's hips that jerked towards Benny, and it was getting a little too hot and heavy for the smaller boy's comfort, so he pulled away from Benny.

They both just kind of stared at each other for a moment, panting but not moving much else. That was, until Benny squeezed Ethan's butt again.

"Benny!" Ethan admonished, moment broken. It was fine for Benny to do that when they were kissing, but now that their eyes weren't closed and they were looking at each other, it made Ethan a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, E," Benny said as he squeezed again and patted it before retreating and sounded completely unapologetic. "But you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Ethan grumbled under his breath as they both broke their hold on each other. He still felt embarrassed, but he sat down next to Benny at his desk anyway.

"Do you want to play some games until Rory gets here?" Benny offered.

"Sure."

X

Rory being at his house was announced by his usual crash and thud outside. Benny and Ethan both shared looks and rolled their eyes as the doorbell rang.

Ethan rose from the living room couch to get it, and Rory walked in without an invitation.

"Hey guys, so-" Rory abruptly stopped himself, nose crinkling as he walked into the living room. He looked between Benny and Ethan with a confused expression. "Why do you guys smell like each other?"

"What?" Benny asked, shooting a panicked look towards his secret boyfriend.

"Did you guys sleep on each other or something? Your scents have mixed. They really only do that after people have se…" Rory's eyes widened as he trailed off. "DUDE!" His voice came out a couple octaves higher and he turned toward the door to try to escape the awkward situation.

Benny cut him off and grabbed his arm. "It's okay! We were only making out!"

"Benny!" Ethan scolded for the second time that day as he joined the two in the front hallway.

"This is so gross!" Rory complained loudly. He could have easily broken out of Benny's grip, but he didn't. "Is this why you guys didn't hang out with me on Friday?"

"Well, yeah…" Ethan said. "But we're hanging out today!"

"Yeah, after you guys hooked up!"

"Rory…" Ethan sighed. "Can we please just go and talk about this in the living room?"

Rory looked really grossed out, but he followed them anyway. Ethan coughed awkwardly into his palm as they sat down. "So, um..."

"When did this start?" Rory asked, after a long silence.

"About a week ago," Benny replied.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Ethan said. "But if you could smell us, that would mean Sarah could too?"

"Yeah," Rory replied, scratching his head. "Why?"

"Then she probably knows too. I was sitting next to her for like two hours watching TV with her and Jane."

Rory's nose curled. "You guys suck so much."

"God Rory, is it really so weird?" Benny finally said, rolling his eyes.

"It really is so weird," Rory looked between Benny and Ethan's annoyed expressions. "If you found out that Erica and Sarah were in a relationship, what would you do?"

Ethan's eyes glazed over. "That's actually kind of…"

"Hot," Benny finished.

Rory groaned. "Wrong example. I mean, you guys are my _best friends_. This is really weird."

"So… You don't support us?" Ethan asked in a small voice.

"Of course I support you!" Rory said. "That was never even a question."

"Oh." Ethan's tense shoulders sagged in relief. "Thanks."

"It's just the thought of you two…" Rory's nose crinkled again. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh, shut up!" Benny smacked Rory with a couch cushion. "Vampires can't even throw up!"

The three boys laughed for the first time that Rory showed up. The tension was finally broken.

"Zombie Knight Battle?" Ethan suggested, and Benny and Rory agreed.

X

"I better go home," Rory said three hours later as he stood up and stretched. "You two kids have fun," He wiggled his eyebrows. "But not_ too_ much fun." Ethan groaned as buried his face in his hands. Benny winked at Rory as he flew out the window, even though the front door was ten feet away.

"Ever wonder why he only leaves through windows?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Like we'll ever understand him."

"True," Benny scooted closer to Ethan and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Want to take his advice?"

"Is all you want to do is make out?"

"Well, I _am_ a teenage boy. And you are too, so you must want to," Benny nudged even closer to Ethan and tilted his head as the two boys met for a hot, open mouthed kissed. Ethan dragged Benny down on top of him and he settled between the smaller boy's legs.

Ethan hummed. "We should move to-"

"Shut up," Benny said, as he kissed him through his words. Ethan huffed and lightly bit down on Benny's lip in retaliation, but it only seemed to encourage the other boy as he snaked an arm around Ethan to settle on his lower back. The boys pressed into each other, giving and taking as their kiss deepened. Ethan decided to take the initiative, and brought a hand down from where it was wrapped around Benny's neck to the hem of the taller boy's shirt. He nervously played with the hem there, trying to work up the courage to move his hand. It was until Benny groaned, loud and low into his mouth that he finally did. He ran his hand over the smooth, expanse of skin there and rubbed, just enjoyed the feeling of skin against skin. Ethan trailed his hand up further to where Benny chest was, and cautiously swiped his thumb against his nipple.

A reaction was immediate. "Oh, god, Ethan." Benny groaned into the kiss. Ethan pressed down harder on the next swipe, and the noise that came out of Benny's mouth could only be described as a whimper. Ethan was kind of surprised at Benny's reaction. Ethan had never really, well, explored his own body outside of his pants, and it was very new to see that kind of reaction. He ran his fingers along the smooth, sensitive skin surrounding the nub, before rolling it between his forefinger and thumb.

Benny jerked away, and suddenly Ethan was the only person on the couch.

The taller boy awkwardly shifted. "I, um. I have to go to the bathroom."

"O-okay," Ethan answered as Benny was already halfway out the door. _That was weird, even for Benny _Ethan thought.

X

When Benny returned, it was pretty awkward. They switched out Zombie Knight Battle for Super Smash Brother Brawl, and the computer was thoroughly kicking their asses, which was previously impossible. The boys sat awkwardly for another hour before Benny said he was going home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ethan smiled at him.

"Yeah," Benny said and closed the door behind him.

Ethan frowned. Benny hadn't even kissed him goodbye.

X

How do you guys feel about the rating changing to M? You know, like, Benny and Ethan… yeah. I'm pretty much almost there, but if a get enough reviews saying that I shouldn't, I'll steer the story away from that point.

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

X

**I got a lot of reviews telling me to change the rating to M, so I did. Benny and Ethan won't be having sex immediately, they're not even close to having sex, they'll just be doing other M rated things, lol. **

**It starts right away. You have been warned.**

X

Benny rushed up the stairs to Ethan's bathroom as well as he could with an erection pushing at the front of his pants. He could have used the downstairs one, but Ethan probably would have heard him. Benny could feel his face flush even more when he thought about what he was about to do.

Maybe he should have told Ethan that he was… you know. But the smaller boy would have probably just freaked out. They weren't at that point in their relationship yet. At least, Benny didn't think they were.

_But thinking it doesn't really stop the urges, now does it?_ Benny thought unhappily. Ethan was just so hot. It was inevitable. He closed and locked the bathroom door behind him, and pulled down his pants. His erection bobbed out at him, and Benny glared at it. _Why must you come at the most inconvenient times?_ Benny thought as he loosely wrapped a hand around himself. _I was having a really good make out session. _That only made him grow harder, and he tightened his grip as he gave himself a few pumps. A low groan escaped him, and he quickly bit down on his lower lip to muffle any noises.

He really needed to hurry up. Ethan would wonder where he was. Benny thought about the one thing that always made him come quickly, and lost himself in the fantasy.

_Ethan was on his knees, head bobbing as he sucked Benny off. Hot little moans caused vibrations around Benny's cock._

"_Fuck, Ethan," Benny cursed._

_Ethan pulled away with a wet pop. "You like that?" He leaned down to lick around his balls._

"_Love it," Benny replied. "Love you."_

"_I love you too," Ethan said with a wide grin before going back to sucking him off. Benny groaned louder as he was taken farther into that delicious heat. He ran his hand through Ethan's thick hair._

_Benny's head lolled back and his hips began to twitch into Ethan's mouth. "I'm gonna come."_

_Ethan pulled away, and just as Benny was going to complain he said, "Come on my face." That was it. Benny shot thick ropes of come all over Ethan's mouth, chin, and cheeks. When he was finished, Ethan smiled and took the head of Benny cock into his mouth and sucked off the extra come._

Benny came at the same time fantasy Benny did, come staining the porcelain sink in front of him. He panted in the aftermath, and turned on the sink to clean up his come. After that was finished, he splashed some water onto his face in an attempt to calm himself down. He looked at his flushed face in the mirror, and prayed Ethan wouldn't notice downstairs. He tucked himself back into his pants, wiped his face off on a towel, and opened the door.

X

He knew it was really lame to just leave Ethan like that, but to be honest, he was kind of embarrassed. He jacked off in the guy's bathroom, for god's sake! He just felt like Ethan could smell it on him, and it made him uncomfortable.

Benny hoped Ethan wasn't too mad at him, but it was going to be really hard to be around Ethan from now on.

X

"Hey, Sarah," Ethan grinned when the vampire approached him at school.

"Hi," Sarah smiled back. "So… where's Benny?" She asked innocently.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I know you know we're together so you can drop the act."

She immediately laughed. "How did you figure it out?"

"Rory came to my house after we were…"

"Having sex?"

"Sarah!" Ethan shouted, a blush cropping up on his face. "Not so loud! And why does everybody think we're having sex? We've only been going out for a week."

"First off, you're the one shouting. And I was just kidding, jeez, calm down," Sarah smiled again. "I'm happy you guys are going out. It's nice."

"Thanks," Ethan replied as the blush on his face smoothed out. "You had a much better reaction than Rory did."

Sarah's eyes darkened. "What did he do?"

"He was just kind of freaked out, but he told us that he supported us."

"Good," Sarah's eyes cleared. "If you guys aren't having sex, how far have you gone?"

The blush returned in full force. _"What?"_

"The way I see it, you would normally talk to Benny about this stuff, right? And since he's your boyfriend now, and Rory isn't completely comfortable with your relationship, I'm the next best person."

"Uh…" Ethan stuttered out. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," Sarah replied. "So, the answer to my question is…"

Ethan was saved by the bell ringing overhead. "Well, I better get to class!" He quickly walked in the direction of his next class.

"Ethan!" Sarah called after him with a laugh. "You'll have to tell me sometime!"

X

Short chap, I know, but I promise the next one is longer :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

X

"Hey, Benny!" Ethan trotted up to his boyfriend. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Um, no," Benny desperately tried to think of an excuse. "I have a lot of homework."

"Oh," Ethan's face fell, eyes saddening.

There was no way Benny could resist that. "I could probably get it finished early."

"Yeah?" Ethan smiled. "Do you want to come over to my house?"

_I don't think I'll ever see Ethan's house the same way again_ Benny thought as a blush began to creep up his neck. "I think we should do it at my house."

"Cool," Ethan pulled his backpack further up his shoulder. "I'll see you then."

"Bye," Benny called after his retreating figure. The resounding bang from Benny throwing his head against his locker echoed in the near empty hallway. How was he going to survive this evening?

X

Unlike what he said to Ethan, Benny really didn't have that much homework. He finished all of his homework for the next two days about an hour and a half after school had gotten out, and played video games and took a shower for about the rest of the night. At about eight, after his hair had dried and he was comfortably sitting on his bed did he text Ethan to come over. The doorbell rang about five minutes later, and his grandma got the door. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach, and only grew as Ethan loudly clomped up his staircase.

There was a soft knock on his door that contrasted greatly against the sounds of Ethan's footsteps. "Come in," Benny called.

"Hi," Ethan said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi yourself," Benny replied as Ethan maneuvered himself next to Benny on his bed. It was big enough to accommodate the both of them with only their shoulders brushing.

"You look comfortable," Ethan said with a laugh as he looked at Benny's pajamas and mussed air.

"I am," Benny said back and turned his head to look at Ethan. Ethan's head was already turned, and his eyes briefly flickered down to Benny's lips as he began to lean in.

_I should probably pull away,_ Benny thought, but then Ethan's lips were already on his, hot and wet in just the right ways, and Benny knew he wouldn't be able to turn away. _Ah, shit_, Benny thought as Ethan turned and pressed his body right against Benny's. Benny helplessly moaned, and Ethan was quick enthusiastically put his tongue in Benny's mouth. The spell caster could feel himself becoming hard and desperately pushed his hips away from Ethan's in an attempt to hide it. But Ethan wasn't having any of that, and he shoved his hips back into Benny's, and for the first time, Benny felt Ethan's erection prod him in his hip. _Good Lord_, Benny thought as Ethan rolled on top of him.

Ethan groaned, head lolling back as he broke the kiss. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down and off his body. He left his briefs on, and rolled his hips forward on Benny's lap. Ethan whimpered. "Oh, _Benny_," Ethan panted. "I can feel you now."

It was true, now that the thick fabric of Ethan's jeans were gone, and now the boys only had two pairs of underwear and pajama pants separating them they could feel the other's erection.

"Me too," Benny gasped as Ethan drew closer and closer. "God, Ethan, you're so hot." Benny placed both his hands on Ethan's hips before reaching around and grasping in his bare ass, under the waist band of his briefs.

Ethan practically _writhed_ and said in a long, hot moan, "I'm coming…"

"Yeah, E," Benny watched the emotions shift through Ethan's face as his orgasm seized him. The taller boy shifted uncomfortably as Ethan's movements stopped as he came down from his high. He was still painfully hard, and he ground up experimentally against the smaller boy.

"No," Ethan grunted and rolled off Benny. "Too much."

Benny thought horribly for a moment, that Ethan would leave him high and dry, and banish him to masturbate in the bathroom. His worry was quelled, however, when Ethan placed a gentle hand over his crotch and rubbed.

"Ah!" Benny moaned, probably a little too loudly. "Please, do that again."

"Feel good?" Ethan asked as he pressed down firmly on the erection straining against Benny's pants.

"So good," Benny panted. "Please, just a little more, I need to…"

Ethan quickened his pace and whispered hotly, "Are you going to come for me?"

And that was where Benny's perseverance ended. "_Ethan_," He whined, hips thrusting up into his palm as he came in his pants. Benny desperately grasped at Ethan's arm as he twitched and moaned. He collapsed back onto his bed, Ethan curling up next to him and placing a hand over his chest. "Your heart his beating really fast."

Benny swallowed, trying to regain some moisture in his mouth. He grinned. "That's because it was so _amazing_. It beats jacking off in your bathroom, I'll tell you that."

"What?" Ethan blinked up at him.

"Uh…" _Crap._ "Nothing."

"You masturbated in my bathroom?" Ethan questioned and Benny's blush deepened._ Abort, abort!_

"No…" Benny said and Ethan gave him a look that said don't lie to me. "Fine. A couple of days ago, when were we were making out on your couch…"

Ethan put the pieces together. "Why didn't you tell me you were… you know…"

"Because it's awkward."

Ethan actually looked like his feelings were hurt. "Was what we just did awkward?"

"No, that was completely hot. It's just…" Benny groaned unhappily. "I just didn't know how to tell you, and… This is just really new to me. I don't know how to do some things."

"I feel the same way," Ethan nodded and sighed. "Just… Can you tell me next time?"

"If we can do what we just did five minutes ago, I'll tell you every time I'm horny."

Ethan laughed. "I don't know about that, Benny." His eyes trailed down their bodies and he frowned. "I think we'll have to think of a way to stay clean, though."

Benny looked down at the wet spots in the front of their pants. "Guess I'll be taking another shower."

X

After they had cleaned up a bit, and Ethan had curled back into Benny's chest, they watched some old Justice League episodes together.

Ethan yawned and looked at the time. Ten o'clock. "I should probably go home."

"It's late," Benny mumbled, half asleep. "Just call your parents and tell them you're staying over."

"But it's a school night."

"They let you stay this late," Benny rolled his eyes. "I don't think they'll mind."

"Probably not," Ethan agreed, and shifted away from Benny to his night stand, where is phone was. "Mom? Yeah, I'm still at Benny's…"

As Benny watched Ethan talk to his mother on the phone, voice low and thick with sleep, he came to two conclusions.

One, he was completely and utterly in love with Ethan.

And two, that he was going to have to find some way to say it.

X

End chapter! I told you guys this one would be longer :)

Review are AMAZING *hint hint*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

X

Benny had devised the perfect way to tell Ethan that he loved him, and was putting the plan into action. He sent a text to Ethan at lunch (come to my house tonight), and when he got the confirming text, a smile was on his face for the rest of the day.

It was Friday, and after Sarah was all squared away with Jane, he would head over to Benny's, where they would then go to a fancy restaurant. Then Benny would tell Ethan that he loved him, and Ethan would say it back, and they would live happily ever after.

Well, that was how it played out in Benny's head.

X

"What do you mean you don't have my allowance?" Benny almost shouted at his grandma.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man," She fixed him with a hard glance. "I didn't have enough time to go to the bank this week. I'll have it to you by tomorrow."

_But tomorrow is Saturday and I might not see Ethan then, _Benny felt like whining to her. Finally, he sighed and replied, "Yeah, okay, sorry Grandma."

_We'll just have to go out for some pizza,_ Benny thought as he looked at the wrinkled up ten in his wallet.

X

Three hours later, his grandma shouted up the stairs that she was going to a Senior Center Dance, and to not wait up for her. Benny sent a text to Ethan to come over, and waited anxiously by the door. Tonight was the night. Benny was ready for this. They had only been dating for a little while, but they've known each other for their entire lives. They were ready for this step.

As Benny continued to give himself a rambling pep talk, he missed the loud thump and groan outside his house. He didn't miss the doorbell, and he swung his front door open with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "What happened?"

Ethan was covered in dirt and leaves and was favoring his right leg. "I tripped. Let me in, I need to sit down." He grunted out, face twisting with pain.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Benny said as he draped Ethan's arm over him to help him over to the couch. Ethan sat with another grunt. "Take off your pants."

"W-what?" Ethan frowned and blushed. "Benny now's not the time-"

"I know that," Benny rolled his eyes. "I need to see how badly you hurt yourself."

"Okay." Ethan's blush deepened. "But I'll need some help taking them off."

"That's what I'm here for," Benny said with a suggestive grin as he sat down on the floor.

Ethan snorted. "You can't tell me that didn't have any innuendo." He fumbled with his belt and was able to lift his hips up to slide off his pants.

_Tighty whities will be the death of me_ Benny thought as he stared at the bulge pressing against the front of Ethan's tight underwear. He did his best to shove those thought to the back off his head and tried not to focus on how soft the skin of Ethan's thighs were as he helped him get his pants off the rest of the way.

"Jeez," Benny said apologetically as he looked at Ethan's red left ankle. "That must hurt a lot."

"It does," Ethan said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll go get some ice," Benny said and got up to go to the kitchen. As he was getting the ice out of the freezer, he realized that they wouldn't be able to go to the pizza place if Ethan couldn't walk. Crap! Benny scowled. Not only could he not get Ethan a fancy dinner, he couldn't get him pizza either. He sulked for a moment, before thinking about how much pain Ethan was in right now, and how his ankle may or may not be broken. Benny got over it pretty quickly.

"I got it," Benny said, ice pack in hand.

"Thanks," Ethan smiled up at Benny just the way he like it, crookedly and full of happy cheekbones.

"I love you," Benny blurted. _Oh shit_. "I mean," Benny said loudly, "I read somewhere that you should elevate leg wounds, I'll pull the ottoman over." Benny awkwardly pulled the furniture to where Ethan was, and lifted his leg up gently, not meeting Ethan's eyes.

As he was standing from his crouched position, Ethan grabbed his arm, and when Benny finally met his eyes, he said earnestly, "I love you, too." He reached forward and cupped the back of Benny's neck to pull him into a sweet, soft kiss.

When they broke apart, Benny couldn't help but whisper, "I didn't want to tell you this way."

"I know," Ethan whispered back. "But when does Plan A ever work for us, anyway?"

Benny grinned and pulled Ethan into another kiss.

X

Benny ended up calling for pizza, and after the boxes were empty and Ethan dozed on his shoulder, Benny couldn't think of a better moment in his life.

Well, the launch of the Nintendo Wii was a close second, but…

He must have fallen asleep as well, because when he woke, the television in front of them was playing on mute and the time was 2:30 a.m. Benny blinked away the sleep in his eyes and wondered what could have woken him. It was at that moment that he noticed Ethan panting in his ear and grinding against his hip.

_Is this really happening?_ Benny thought giddily. It was every teenage boy's dream come true. _Ethan is having a wet dream on me!_

"Uh, guh, buh," Ethan mumbled incoherently in his sleep. They were probably words that he was saying in his dream, but they didn't seem to translate well. Ethan shifted, and Benny could feel his erection pushing against his hip urgently. _Time to wake him up_ Benny thought as he reached a hand up to shake Ethan's shoulder.

"Hey, Ethan?" Benny said aloud and Ethan jerked awake.

"Wha-?" Ethan looked confused. "Were we-?" He abruptly stopped himself.

"No," Benny said, and could help the grin that spread across his face. "But you seemed to be doing pretty well on your own."

Ethan blushed, face illuminated by the television screen. "B-Benny!"

"I was kidding, calm down," Benny said with a laugh before his eyes darkened. "What was your dream about?"

"You know what it was about - _ah_!" Ethan interrupted himself with a moan when Benny placed a palm over his pants clad erection.

"What was it about?" Benny murmured again.

"We were in my room," Ethan said. "We were naked." Benny rewarded him with a firm press, and Ethan continued with a grunt. "You were on top of me, sucking my-" Ethan stopped himself again, but Benny wasn't having that.

He rubbed torturous circles over Ethan's dick. "Go on."

"Sucking my dick," Ethan panted. "Felt so good."

"Do you want me to suck your dick, Ethan? Do you want my mouth, right _here_?" Benny punctuated his statement with another firm press.

"Yes!" Ethan desperately called out. He jumped afterwards and looked around suspiciously. "Is your grandma home?"

"Senior Center Dance," Benny said by way of explanation. Ethan didn't look convinced. "I can check her room, if you want."

"I'd appreciate that," Ethan said.

"Okay," Benny said and reluctantly moved his hand. "That gives us the opportunity to move to my room. Do you think you can make it with your ankle?"

Ethan tested his weight on it. "Yeah, but I'll need some help."

The boys made the trek up Benny's staircase, Benny keeping a firm hand around Ethan's waist in case he lost balance. Ethan went to Benny's room at the top and Benny went to his grandmother's.

"Grandma?" Benny whispered as he pushed open the door and peeked his head inside. The bed was empty and made. He grinned and walked towards his bedroom.

Ethan was sitting on his bed cross legged, hands shaking over his ankles. "She isn't home. We don't have to do this, you know," Benny told him, stopping in the doorway.

"I know," Ethan said back. "I want to. I'm just… nervous."

"I could turn off the light?"

"No, leave it on. I… I want to see you."

"Maybe we should take off our shirts, then?"

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "Don't just leave me on the bed, though."

"Of course not," Benny said with a grin as he made his way over to Ethan. He sat down next to him on the bed, and tugged his shirt over his head. Ethan followed in suit, tossing his shirt onto the floor.

"Now what?" Ethan asked, obviously still nervous.

"Anything," Benny whispered, leaning into Ethan for a kiss. It had started out innocent enough, but as the kiss became more passionate, Benny gently pushed Ethan back and climbed on top of him. Benny rested on his elbows, sure to keep some distance between them so Ethan didn't get overwhelmed. He ran a hand over Ethan's arms and chest and stomach, giddy over the feel of the soft skin presented to him. After a while, he noticed that Ethan was keeping his hands to himself, and Benny wasn't having that. He moved Ethan's hand to his waist, a subtle nudge to say that it was okay to touch him. That seemed to be all Ethan was waiting for, and he stroked long, firm trails up his waist and over his chest. Ethan tweaked a nipple with his thumb, and Benny groaned and jerked his hips down to Ethan's. Their cocks brushed, and the process repeated when Ethan tweaked the nipple again.

Ethan pulled away. "Do you want to take off our pants?"

"E, are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "It's getting kind of painful."

"I'm sure I could ease some of that pain," Benny said flirtatiously, even though they were way past flirting. Ethan snorted and rolled his eyes, reaching down to unbutton his fly. Benny didn't know if he meant to push down his underwear too, but he did. And for the first time, Benny saw Ethan's penis. It was uncircumcised, and pink and moist at the tip. Benny couldn't remember a time that he was more turned on. He struggled out of his own pants and underwear for a moment, and then they were naked for the first time together.

They both looked at each other for a few awkward moments, before Benny remembered what he was going to do. He slid down Ethan's body until he was faced with his dick. He wrapped a slightly shaky hand around it and looked up at Ethan. The smaller boy was propped up on his elbows, watching Benny curiously. That was enough for Benny to gather up his courage, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the tip of Ethan's cock.

The reaction was immediate, a small whimper that escalated into a moan as Benny fit the head into his mouth. It was sort of surreal to Benny, to be at this point in his relationship with Ethan and to be in love. He thought about this for a second, until Ethan moaned again and his attention shifted to the task at hand. Benny relaxed his throat, but was only able to be able to take about another inch in. This was more than fine for Ethan, as he moaned and writhed beneath his boyfriend.

Wanting to drag the feelings out a bit longer, Benny released Ethan with a wet pop, and trailed wet kisses up to his mouth.

"Feel good?" Benny asked.

"Amazing," Ethan said breathlessly. He raised his hips up to Benny's and their bare cocks ground together deliciously. Benny grunted and pushed back and a rhythm was formed. Ethan wrapped his legs around Benny's hips for more leverage, and Benny slid a hand down Ethan's body to his ass. He squeezed as he moved faster against Ethan, panting become desperate as they both felt their orgasms approaching.

"Fuck, Ethan," Benny groaned as their cocks slid together, wetness provided from when he was blowing Ethan. "You feel so good."

"Faster, Benny!" Ethan said between pants. He could feel his ball begin to tighten. "Oh, god!" He jerked as he came, shaking as Benny continued to grind against him.

"_Uh,_ Ethan," Benny whimpered as he came, stilling against the spent boy beneath him. He flopped next to Ethan on his bed, boneless. They both panted there for a while, regaining their bearings and catching their breaths.

Ethan turned to look at him with a wide grin. "That was awesome."

"Yup," Benny said, smiling back at him. He reached down and laced their hands together. They both lay there until the drying come on them was getting hard to ignore. "I'll go get a washcloth." Ethan hummed in confirmation, and Benny rose to go to the bathroom.

When he returned, Ethan was already asleep, completely naked. Benny snorted, imagining how embarrassed Ethan would be if he woke up like that. Benny decided to take mercy on him, and wash him off and putting Ethan's underwear back on him. Then, he went downstairs, got some ice and put it on Ethan's sprained ankle, securing it with a towel. When that was finished, Benny couldn't do much more than lay down and pull a blanket over the top of them.

X

Benny woke up and reached over to try to find Ethan. When he could, he opened his eyes and found the bed space next to him empty. He frowned. Weird. Benny put on his robe before he went downstairs, in case his grandmother had come home during the night. He trailed down with a wide yawn, tired from their activities last night. Just thinking about it brought a smile to Benny's face. He loved Ethan so much.

He found Ethan in the kitchen making some scrambled eggs. "Smells good."

Ethan turned and smiled at him, wearing only a pair of Benny's pajama pants. "Good morning."

"Morning," Benny walked over and wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist and rested his head on top of the shorter boy's. "Grandma home?"

"Nope. I checked her room before I came downstairs."

"Huh. I guess she found someone to go home with. Maybe Mrs. Connors…"

Ethan laughed. "Somehow, Benny, I doubt she went home with a married woman."

Benny hummed and closed his eyes, content to stay like this with Ethan forever. "Love you."

"I love you too, but I really need to get these eggs out of the pan or they're gonna burn."

Benny sighed in fake irritation. "Fine." He released his boyfriend. He could not, however, stop himself from giving Ethan a love tap on the ass as he walked by.

"Benny!" Ethan predictably said. He scrapped the eggs onto two plates and both of the boys chowed down. "I wanted to make something better, but I don't really know how to cook."

"It's perfect." Benny reached across the table to lace their hands together. "Really."

Ethan smiled. "Thank you for putting the ice on my ankle last night. It almost doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm glad. Anyway, I like doing that sort of stuff for you."

"Same here," Ethan replied. "I guess we really are in love, huh?"

"Definitely."

X

And that's a wrap! I really appreciate all the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites on this story. Seriously, you guys make me feel really great. I was going to add in another scene at the end, but this seemed like the perfect stopping point.

I'm planning on continuing writing My Babysitter's a Vampire stories, so if you guys want to see more, you should stick around :).

Review!


End file.
